Beast Within
by happiness theory
Summary: Roy is turning into a werewolf after recieving an injury in battle, and is uncontrollably killing numerous amounts of people at a high rate. Can this killing spree be stopped? Can Roy control himself? (sorta RoyAi)
1. It Lives Within

I got this idea from Teen Titans and Van Helsing. I wanted to write it but I didn't know a good way to make an intro…until now…. Hehehehe…

Anyway, this is a really short fic (going to be only a few chapters long) and I think this fic won't be as good as my other fic, Chibified, but who cares?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Beast Within**

****

****

**Chapter 1: It Lives Inside **

**_Ssssssssssssshhhhh!_**

The rain fell down rapidly from the sky making an endless sound.

Roy Mustang – The Flame Alchemist – limped out of the dark alleyway clutching onto his injury with blood seeping through his fingers. He flipped his soak bangs out of his eyes to look around his surroundings. Police cars parked the surrounding scene of the crime, and he saw officers behind the Caution Tape trying to drive the crowd from getting closer to the crime-scene event.

"Darn.. I was afraid this was going to happen.." Roy muttered under his breath leaning against the building wall trying to gain some strength. He felt so weak and exhausted – especially what happened minutes ago.

ooooooooooooooooo

FLASHBACK

Roy walked through the empty alleyways fully equipped and ready to snap with his ignition gloves. Unexpectantly, he came to a sudden halt gazing down of the bloody corpses of his fellow men with expressions of fear in their faces. Roy sunk in guilt. Swish! The murderer ran by Roy and slashed his arm with a knife leaving a large wound. He then slid on his feet to slow down and gave Roy a malicious smile. "The taste of blood… so delicate but yet, it tastes so sweet and addicting…" The murderer hissed 

_Roy frowned. "Disgusting…" _

_The murderer laughed. "What's so disgusting about that? Remember the Ishabllian Rebellion? All those children.. all those cries… it was as if music to my ears." The lunatic turned back to Roy. "You may not know it, but you miss it don't you?"_

_"Tsk.." The Alchemist flinched._

_The Lunatic chuckled. "Hehehehehe… those were the good old days….. it's a shame nothing fun goes on around anymore…" The serial killer licked his lips._

_"Because…"_

_"Why?"_

_".. it's to be avoided from scum like you!" _

Roy took out his remaining hand and snapped his fingers causing an explosion behind the murderer. 

The insane serial killer drew out his sword. "Fine.. is that's how you want it…" He lunged out towards Roy. "YOU'LL GET IT!"

_Too late, Roy already snapped his fingers causing an explosion that blew the murderer into ashes. _

_The Flame alchemist closed his eyes. "I'm sorry… for you living such a pitiful life…" He walked out of the alleyways still clutching onto his wound. _

Flashback ends

oooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Roy…"

Roy turned around startled to see his fellow friend, Hughes. "Oh, it's you…" He mumbled.

"Well, uhm, I just saw the place where you killed that Serial Killer, Roy. You literally turned him into ashes!"

"Wow. Why am I not surprised?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Hehehe… yeah…" Hughes noticed Roy's deep gash. "Hey, Roy, look at that cut you got in your arm. You should probably check that up or you might get some sort of infection."

"Don't worry, Hughes, I'm fine."

Hughes walked a little closer to his friend. "But, Roy—"

"**I'm fine!**" Roy hissed.

Hughes inched away from Roy startlingly. He would've sworn he heard a literal animal's growl in that tone of his. Hughes pouted. "Geez, I was trying to help!"

Roy looked down at the puddle soaking the outside of his black boots with rain droplets dripping on it. "I'm sorry.."

"Colonel!"

Roy and Hughes perked up to see Hawkeye next to the car door waiting for him to get inside. "There's my ride.." Mustang said. He then climbed inside the car and Riza climbed in afterwards. After she slammed the car door, they drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked.

"Huh?"

"You're bleeding and you've been holding onto that wound of yours for quite some time. Maybe we should get you some medical attention." Hawkeye suggested.

Roy looked at his gash that he's holding onto. His ignition glove and part of his sleeve was drenched in his blood. Oddly, he didn't feel any pain or stinging from his injury like he did minutes ago. He took his hand off his gash that was on his arm and looked at it. It was gone.

_That's odd… _he thought.

"Sir… is everything alright?"

"Yes, Lieutenant… everything is just fine…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow! It's so big!" Ed and Al gaped at the towering cathedral that stood in the middle of a forest.

"This… is another one of the State Alchemist's library?" Al exclaimed.

"Hughes said it was a secret library with only the most valuable Alchemy books ever – books that not even the Central library can't secure thoroughly." Ed explained. "Hughes said, 'The best of the best alchemists are allowed in here.' So, thank god we're here."

"What do you think the book keeper would be like?" Al asked.

Al and Ed looked up at the eerily tall cathedral and imagined the librarian to be an ugly humpback with a creepy laugh and had wrinkled all over his face. The brothers cringed.

"Well.. we'll never know until we try.." Ed tried to knock on the giant doorknocker. "GEEZ! This thing weighs a ton!" Ed grunted trying to knock on the doorknocker.

Suddenly, a beautiful long black haired woman in a black gown opened the door from the inside of the cathedral. "Sorry. I'm clueless why they would build such a big doorknocker."

The brother remained infatuated by her beauty. "A-are you the bookkeeper of this library?"

"Why, yes, yes I am.."

Ed and Al collapsed with a sweat drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeh. That was an okay chapter. It'll be better soon.

Anyhow, the bookkeeper is my own combination of Witch Hunter Robin and Lulu from Final Fantasy X.

This sucks because I'm doing 7 fics at once! ;-; Waah…

Anyway, I'm going to go now.


	2. Early Symptoms

Uhm.. thanks fer the reviews…… even though I only gotten ONE!

You ppl disgust me

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Within

Chapter 2: Early Symptoms

Today was an unusual day for Colonel Mustang. He couldn't seem to put his finger on it, but it felt somewhat unusual. He drank his coffee each morning, went to work in a taxi, and did loads of paperwork; what was so unusual about that?

Roy paused from signing his signature on the paper. He wasn't concentrating that much today. Something was making him lose his focus.

He then started to hear a heavy breathing from someone close by. The eery voice startled him, making him drop his pen.

"Hey, chief, is there something the matter?" Havoc asked looking up from his share of paperwork.

Roy hesitated for a moment. "Havoc, did you just have a hard time breathing a minute ago?"

Havoc blinked. "Uhm… chief…. Are you ok?"

"Never better…" Roy went back to his paperwork. _Strange… would've sworn I heard someone else breathing…._

"Colonel…"

Roy looked up to see Lt. Hawkeye in front of his desk, carrying a tray with a salad and a sandwich on it. "Your lunch, sir?"

Roy accepted the tray. "You know, Hawkeye, you didn't have to go through all the trouble…"

"Believe me, sir, you're going to need it. I almost got demoted because of you not doing your work."

Roy sweat dropped. "That's very considerate of you…" He then looked at his plate. There was something weird about it. "Uhm.. Hawkeye… did you add the Mayonnaise to my salad?"

"Of course, sir, why wouldn't I?"

The Colonel shrugged it off and took a bite of his salad. He gagged. It was the most revolting salad he had ever tasted.

"Colonel!" Riza frantically got him a cup of water. Roy chugged it down his throat.

"Sir… are you okay?"

Roy caught his breath. "Yeah… I'm fine…. It's this salad…"

Somehow, Roy wasn't in the mood for a salad. He wanted something… more…… meaty.

"Oh, man… not again…" Havoc whined.

"Lt. Havoc, you should be a little more careful lighting your cigarette." Riza informed.

"YA THINK?" Havoc spat trying to stop the bleeding of his index finger. Roy saw a drop of blood drip down to the floor. Mustang flinched.

_Blood.. blood…._

_W-who's saying that?_

Suddenly, a nauseating headache throbbed Roy's head. The Colonel clutched his head.

"Erg..!"

"Colonel!"

_Wh-what's… going on?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, your name is Loretta, the book keeper of this place, huh?"

"That's correct."

Edward and Al looked around the giant building in awe. "So many books… where to start?" Ed commented. "Its no wonder the military stacked all these books in this humungous place."

Al looked around, noticing holy statues and crosses. "Excuse me, ma'am…"

"Hm?" Loretta replied.

"Was.. this… some kind of church?"

Loretta looked up at the stain-glassed windows, illuminating various colors. "Well, Alphonse, to tell you the truth, a long time ago, this library used to be a holy cathedral. A cathedral was somewhat like a church, except bigger and grander."

"Why did it turn into a library?" Al asked.

"The church was corrupt. Clergies would sell indulgencies to people and give away church positions to the highest bidder.." Loretta explained.

"That's horrible! Like a scam?"

"Exactly. And fortunately, later on, the townspeople over powered the church and went on a total rampage killing anyone who sided with the church. Tragic, really." Loretta looked up at the several story high ceiling. "It's amazing that this giant wonder is still here today…"

Loretta and Al stared up at the ceiling in awe leaving Ed confused and clueless. He sighed. "Look, are we going to hit the books, or what?"

"Settle down, Fullmetal.." Loretta said patiently leading them through the library. "Now, come on, let me give you the grand tour. I don't give away maps, you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was certainly official, something is wrong with Roy Mustang.

Roy, during his day-off, went to several doctor's appointments for very thorough check-up. All the doctors said he was okay, 200 fine. But not Roy, there something definitely wrong deep inside of him.

"Darn…. It's almost night…" Roy cursed as the dusk sky slowly darkened to the night, as he walked along the sidewalk. "There's something definitely wrong with me… I just know it."

He leaned over against the building, right next to an alleyway. "I.. feel so weak.." He said trying to catch his breath, stuffing a few Motrins in his mouth. Roy looked down on the concrete sidewalk staring at his reflection in a puddle. In the background of his reflection, he saw the moon peeking out of the clouds. Roy clutched his head in pain of the sudden migraine.

Blood… Blood… 

_What's that voice? _Roy thought to himself. He started to run into the dark alleyway, running faster and faster.

Blood…. Blood… 

_STOP IT!_

Roy tripped on a fallen trashcan, still clutching his head, covering his ears.

Blood… Blood… 

He glanced up into the moon above him.

It's time… 

Suddenly, his body was in complete pain; head to toe. His eyes were shrouded with darkness and his hands were turning into claws.

"What's – happening to me?"

Awoooooooooooooooooooooo! 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehhehee… this story is so short, I'll be done within a few or maybe even 1 chapter! Hahahahahahaha! Im so cruel!

RnR!


	3. Blood Stained

**Author Alert!**

If you guys are waiting for me to update my other stories, you've got another thing coming! Since I am currently working on too many fics at the same time, I decided to finish all my short fics first! Meaning, (sigh) delays….. Anyway, this fic is almost 1-2 chapters away from being finished!

So reviewers, DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! DX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Within

Chapter 3: Blood-Stained

"Uugh…" Roy stirred. ".. what happened?" Mustang cleared his vision and looked around. He was in a house; someone else's house.

"O-kay.." Mustang looked down at his clothes, ripped to shreds, literally rags. Not only that, it was drenched with blood.

Frightened or yet startled of why he was covered in blood, he looked up the trail of blood from his feet seeing a dead corpse scattered everywhere.

Roy's eyes widened. "What the heck is happening here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, due to the investigation, we believed the victim was ripped to shreds by an animal of some sort. But, unfortunately, we can't identify it.." Hughes explained.

"Right.." Roy answered. After he woke up, he dressed up and cleaned himself up, just in time before the investigation department came. But what worried him was why was he in that house? Why couldn't he remember what happened last night? Why was he drenched in blood?

Mustang grew a sick feeling in his stomach. Was he the murderer?

"Lieutenant Colonel…"

Hughes and Roy turned to see one of Hughes' soldier handing him over some files.

"Sir, we have recently found these pictures taken from a witness of the murderer or suspect last night." He explained. "It may not be in the definite resolution, but we came to the conclusion that the suspect is a canine, dog, or some sort of wolf."

Hughes took a minute to look through the pictures. "Thank you, that will be all.."

"Yes, sir." The soldier saluted and went back on duty.

" A wolf, huh? The way the victim has been killed could've have been done by one by the looks of it.." Hughes handed Roy the pictures to look through.

"Maybe it was your daughter.." Roy joked.

"Very funny.." Hughes sneered. "But then again…. Why would a wolf be in a city like this? I mean… it's not normal for a wolf to live here in this environment.."

"Uh-huh.." Roy was too busy looking through the pictures. Something was familiar about them. He then came across a picture of the killer near the scene of the crime last night. Then, suddenly, a thought struck him; he wasn't sure about it but, he had a feeling that he was the murderer.

"Uhm, Roy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.. I have to get back to work.." And so, Roy hastily walked away.

Hughes scratched his head. "Hmm.. that was odd…" A thought struck him. "Oh, no! I forgot to show him my newly developed pictures." The Lieutenant Colonel sulked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the library, Ed and Al were studying 24/7, scribbling notes on paper, and books piling up on the desks. It was rather insane.

"What are you doing?"

The two boys looked up to see Loretta towering before them.

Al looked around to see the mess they have caused. "Oops.. uhm.. sorry Loretta…"

She sighed quite exhaustingly. "That's okay, Alphonse.." Loretta began to clean up the mess. "It's not like there's anything else to do around here.." She said chuckling to herself.

"Do you need any help?" Al asked.

"No thanks. I'm fine. It's not like there's anything else to do around here.." She said chuckling to herself.

Everyone remained silent as Ed and Al studied and Loretta straightened out the mess.

Loretta looked up at Ed, trying to read several books at once and scribbling furiously. She laughed. "You know, Ed, I was wondering, why are you trying to study this so quickly?"

"I'm trying to learn," Ed replied coldly not looking up from his books. "There's so much to learn… I'm just excited, that's all."

Loretta walked over next to Edward. "Ed," she said. "If you want to _learn _something, you have to focus on that one thing until you master it."

"Yeah, but.."

"There's no hurry into learning, Edward. Just take your time and do it. You have a whole lifetime ahead of you." Loretta explained.

Edward sighed. "You win.." He took out one book in front of him and started reading it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that evening, Hughes came over to Roy's house. "Hey, Roy, come on! Wanna go hang out at the bar that just opened down the street?" he called out.

No reply.

"Roy-?" He knocked on the door and it slowly creaked open. Hughes scratched his head. "He probably forgot to lock the door." He said to himself.

Hughes then walked in Roy's home. "Roy! Where the hell are ya?" He then looked down and saw Mustang little orange tabby purring. Hughes smiled. "Sorry, kitty, but I'm looking for your master right now."

Hughes continued to walk around the house looking for Roy. "ROY! Where are you?"

He then heard glass break from the other room. Hughes followed it. "Roy?"

Hughes finally wandered himself into Roy's dark office. "Roy, there you are, buddy! How come you didn't answer the door?" Hughes said.

"Hughes… get out…" Roy said chugging down some motrin as he leaned on his desk.

"Roy, I'm only asking you to hang out at the bar with me?" Hughes said. "And don't worry, I won't talk about Elicia and Gracia, even though they are the be-"

"Hughes, I'm saying this as your friend and GET OUT." Roy demanded looking as a pale wreck. He then clutched his head as a sudden migraine hit him. "Erg!"

"R-Roy, is something wrong?" Hughes asked quite concerned. "Maybe I should call the ambulance…"

"WHAT KIND OF 'GET OUT' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" Roy screamed. He then looked out the window as a the moon started shining at his face more and more as the clouds moved out of the way. "Damn.." he cursed as he collapsed on the floor.

"Roy?"

Right in front of Hughes' very eyes, he watched Roy turn into the vicious killing Werewolf.

Hughes' eyes widened. "No…. way…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye sighed. "I hate it when we have to do an investigation. Especially in the rain.." She muttered.

She stood in the busy crowd as everyone investigated the scene of the crime of where a gang fight was held.

And then, she wondered, how was Mustang doing? She felt guilty of not being concerned of his health. Why was he thinking about him anyway?

Hawkeye sighed yet again.

"Aaaaagh!" Hawkeye heard one of her men ripped to shreds. She turned around, alarmed, seeing the werewolf next to his corpse covered in blood.

"What the?"

"1st Lieutenant, Hawkeye, is something wrong?" Breda asked.

"Shut up, Breda and start shooting!"

"WAAIT! DON'T SHOOT!"

Everyone lowered their guns. "Hughes?"

Hughes started running after the werewolf. "DON'T SHOOT!"

The werewolf sharply turned and tackled Hughes as he fell on the ground hitting his head pretty hard. Hughes went unconscious.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" Hawkeye tried to shoot the werewolf but missed and shot him next to his paw alarming him.

Then, everyone started shooting the werewolf, but the wolf was too fast for them and evaded the attacks easily. He then fled into the alleyways leaving something behind.

"You guys, chase after the suspect! And you two, check on Lieutenant Colonel!" Hawkeye demanded. She indeed was a pro.

After she got everyone busy, Fury came along. "What is it Fury?"

"It's Colonel…"

Hawkeye blinked. "What about the Colonel?"

"We found out that the wolf dropped this…" Fury handed her one of Mustang ignition gloves, stained with blood.

Hawkeye was astonished. "N-no… this can't be.."

"I'm sorry, 1st lieutenant…"

There was a long grim silence.

"Fury, make sure Havoc is in charge of the investigation today. I need to be alone right now…" She said, almost about to cry.

_I will avenge you Roy Mustang!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weird ending. Oh well. One more chapter left to go!

Anyway, I see that one of you reviewers are familiar with the Renaissance and how they sold indulgences. I'm in 7th grade and I learned it recently. I figured it would fit perfectly in the story.

Anyway, please rate this story 1- 10 and be sure to catch the next chapter because it will end this whole fic! X3


	4. He's Loose

Alright people! It's time for the GRAND FINALE! Get yur popcorn ready cause the fic is about to begin!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Within

Chapter 4: He's Loose

"Boy, you two never stop studying. It's almost midnight anyway. What alchemy is it that you're learning?" Loretta asked organizing a stack of books.

"Miscellaneous things. You never know until you need to use a good transmutation." Al answered.

Loretta laughed. "That's true!"

"Not only that, this is a library based on alchemy! You may never know until you find a good book!" Ed replied as well writing a couple of notes down.

"That's true also!"

Suddenly, a wolf entered the library limping towards the trio.

Ed and Al stood up from their seat. "Don't worry, we'll protect you!" They said.

The wolf hissed, but was too exhausted to fight. So, it collapsed on the floor.

Ed and Al got out of their fighting poses still glaring at the wolf.

And so, right before their very eyes, the wolf morphed back into Roy (he's not naked. He's still wearing his pants. Phu-ew!). Everyone remained dumbfounded. "MUSTANG?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erg…" Roy stirred and sat up from his bed rubbing his aching head. "What happened?"

"You went unconscious…" Al explained as he sat on the floor in the small room.

"Al? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Roy asked.

"Well, to make a long story short…" Ed explained. ".. you freakishly mutated into a wolf and started killing massacres of innocent live people and ran all the way here to hide."

_Damn.. he knows… _"Oh, Ed, I didn't see you there. You were a bit too short for me to notice you.." Roy teased.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?" Ed retorted.

"Calm down brother…" Al said. He then turned Mustang. "Tell me, Colonel, why are you killing all these people?"

Mustang looked down at his covers. "I'm not sure, Al. I just don't know.." he said in a quiet tone.

"I believe I know the answer.."

Everyone turned to Loretta who was standing next to the door holding an open book. "I believe you are suffering from being a Werewolf – separate animal consciousness."

" A werewolf? You mean those things that turn into wolves by a full moon?" Ed suggested.

"Idiot. Do you obviously think you would compare science fiction to the real world?" Loretta asked. Ed sweat dropped.

"Tell me about the werewolf…" Roy asked.

Loretta smiled. "I was afraid you wouldn't ask." She started reading the article in the book. "A werewolf is a human being with another/separate conscious of a wolf that only appear in _any _phase of moonlight. During this phase, the human's conscious is being dominated by the wolf's conscious – who of course is only focusing on eating. Werewolves can only form by a mutation of some sort…"

_The criminal the other day who cut me with that sword probably had something to do with this mutation… _Roy thought.

The bookkeeper continued. "Symptoms are drowsiness, dehydration, temptation for meat, hallucinations, dizzy spells, headaches, lack of energy, perspiration—"

"I feel so sorry for all those people, Colonel.." Ed said playing with his gloves. "All those screams…"

"Edward!" Al said.

"SHUT UP!" Roy snapped.

"—and short-temper.." Loretta finished as she shut the book with some dust flying out of it.

"So, tell me, is there a cure for this?" Mustang asked sounding calm again.

"Of course there is. It'll take us a day to search for the ingredients since all of my supplies are 'expired.' " Loretta confirmed. "But from now until we put together the antidote.. I suggest we should put you somewhere publicly isolated so you won't be killing anymore people.."

" ………….."

"W-wait a minuet, Miss Loretta!" Ed said. "Who will search for the ingredients?"

Loretta smiled at the Elrics mischievously.

Ed and Al sweat dropped. "Oh boy…. Look what we've got ourselves into…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but doing this is mandatory. It's taking the Elrics longer than I expect to fetch those ingredients…" Loretta said locking a giant lock securely.

"They'll come back eventually…" Roy sighed being tied with chains against the wall, to restrain his wolf form from coming loose.

It had been the following day, and it was almost sundown. Loretta locked Roy securely in the dark, dismal, prison cell. The only source of light was small windows with bars high up on the wall.

She then walked out of the cell, closing the bar door behind her, locking it securely. "Once again, Colonel, I am very sorry about this…."

"I know. But it's for the greater good.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon finally peeked its way through the windows. Roy struggled a bit trying to resist the pain of the blood rushing through him. Once again, he was about to change.

Loretta, sitting at a tea table near the prison cell, drank her tea calmly reading the cure for werewolf. "Just a little longer…" she whispered.

Roy struggled his arms and legs grunting from the pain. His eyes grew slits, his teeth grew sharp, and his nails grew long claws. "Aaaaargh!" He yelled still struggling, trying to resist.

"I'm sorry Colonel.. but there's no way to resist the beast.." she said to herself again drinking another sip of her tea.

A loud roar echoed throughout the chamber. Roy finally turned into his werewolf form, struggling even harder and growling even fiercer than before. Loretta only drank her tea softly and kept on reading.

_CHING!_

The werewolf pulled his chain restraints out of the brick wall.

Loretta stood up alarmed.

Then, the werewolf scooted back and leaped, braking out of the restraining chains for his hind legs and pushing the jail bars on top of Loretta. Finally, escaping from his cage, he fled out of the chamber.

"Rah!" using her alchemy without a transmutation circle, she sent the fallen jail bars flying to the other side of the room and started chasing after Roy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loretta finally ran out of the prison chamber. "There you are!"

The werewolf growled at her. Loretta started sending out binding balls of light at the werewolf but it evaded her attacks. "Damnit! I can't restrain him!"

The werewolf leaped at Loretta using a head butt, but she quickly used a barrier to guard against it. Roy bounced back from the force field and fell on a library bookshelf that fell on another and so forth like a stack of dominos.

"Miss Loretta!" Al and Ed bursted in the room with the ingredients.

The werewolf, realizing that he would be overpowered, fled and jumped out the stain-glass window, heading towards Central – which was 1 mile away. Loretta looked down from the broken window. "Blast it! He's heading towards Central!"

"Come on! We gotta go!" Ed said about to run out.

"NOT SO FAST!" Loretta said halting him. "If you plan on chasing your superior, we'd might as well make the antidote while we're at it!"

Moments later, the Elrics dumped the ingredients they collected all on top of the reading table.

"A pinch of salt, a couple of herbs…" Loretta hastily started making the antidote. "Blast it! This is worse than I thought!"

"What?"

"We have to give this to Mustang ASAP before, not only that he'll murder several people, he'll be hunt down by the military as well.." Loretta said with stress piling on her back.

"Miss Loretta… I'm sorry.." Al sulked. "We should've have collected the ingredients much faster…"

"That's ok, Alphonse.." Loretta said mixing up the ingredients. "But right now, we can't afford the luxury of the doubt right now, especially when so many lives are at stake!"

She finally got the formula tightly sealed in a small test-tube. "Done! Let's move!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye and her men were on patrol, searching through the empty and deserted streets of Central. _That animal bastard will pay for what he has done to Roy… _She clenched her fist.

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye.. Witnesses spotted the murderer heading downtown.." one of her soldiers informed.

"Good. I want you to surround the downtown perimeters and make sure it doesn't escape.." Hawkeye demanded.

"YES SIR!" They said in unison and went off to their post.

"…. And I'll make sure it won't get away…" Riza muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Elrics and Loretta ran hastily through the empty streets of Central.

"Why is it so empty?" Al asked looking around.

"They probably evacuated everyone for safety procedures. We must be getting close." Loretta answered.

"Hey, Loretta, what happened to the 'do things slowly' monologue?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"I said that because you didn't have any time to waist.. now.. ITS ABOUT THE MATTER OF TIME!" Loretta wheezed.

They soon came across a road block with several soldiers guarding it. "HAULT!" He bellowed.

Ed dug into his pocket, "Don't worry! We're State Alchemist—"

But before Ed could take out his pocket watch, Loretta used her alchemy to force the soldiers to move out of the way. "Let's go!" And she ran through the roadblock.

Ed and Al sweat dropped. "She sure has a lot in her…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye and several bodyguards obediently following her, continued to look for the murderer. "Where are you, dog?" she mumbled.

_Awwoooooooooooooooooooooo!_

The howling alarmed the soldiers. "UP AHEAD!" Hawkeye commanded as she and her soldiers started going towards the howling.

Moments later, they stopped; yards and yards ahead of them was the wolf itself. The werewolf stopped howling and looked at Hawkeye.

"At ease.." she said to her men who were about to take their guns out.

"But – 1st Lieutenant!"

"I'll handle this…" Hawkeye said loading her pistol. She was going to enjoy killing it.

The werewolf began to trot towards Hawkeye, with its claws scratching on the paved streets.

_Bam!_

She shot a bullet right next to its paw startling the beast. The ricochet echoed throughout the town.

After a long pause, the werewolf attempted to walk towards Hawkeye again.

_Bam! _

She shot it right through the abdomen. Blood dripped down from the black werewolf's chest. It yowled in pain.

"WAIT! Stop! Don't shoot!"

The soldiers turned around to see The Elrics and Loretta running towards them, panting and wheezing.

"STOP!" The soldiers restrained the three from getting any closer to Hawkeye.

Edward tried to jerk his arm from the soldier's grasp. "1st lieutenant! Release us! We have something—"

"You don't have anything to cure my pain, Edward…" Hawkeye said coldly.

"But.. WAIT!" The soldier knocked Ed out by hitting him with the end of his gun. Edward collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"EDWARD!" Al jerked out of the soldiers' grasp and went to tend Edward. Leaving Loretta to persuade things.

"1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, please don't shoot. You do not understand what's going on…" Loretta calmly pleaded.

Hawkeye, loading another bullet in her pistol and aiming towards the animal's head, ignored Loretta. "This is for your own good…"

Loretta started struggling. "STOP IT! You don't understand! IT'S ROY! That wolf you're going to kill is actually ROY! YOUR SUPERIOUR, DUMB ASS!"

"Shut up! That's impossible! Do expect me to believe crap like that?" Hawkeye shouted. "ROY IS DEAD!"

"What? What makes you think that?" Loretta said. "Fine, if you don't believe me, look into its eyes. Tell me what you see!"

Riza coldly stared at the creature's eyes as it's blood oozed on the ground. It whined in pain, staring at Hawkeye to help it. Then, a sudden thought came to her mind. Somehow, she could feel Mustang's presence from the wolf. Could it be?

"So, tell me what you see…"

Hawkeye collapsed on her knees. "It can't be… merely impossible…" She shook her head. "He wouldn't do that to those people. He wouldn't…" She began to cry.

Loretta got out of the soldier's grasp, standing next to Hawkeye. "I think… he's been cursed longer than we may have thought……" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heheh… waay… **stupid**. This was the stupidest story I have ever made in my history! XD Don't worry people, I'm expecting low story ratings.

O ya… since the story came out real crappy, I'm makin an epilogue for a final touch. So, please rate my story! PLLEEEZZ! RNR


End file.
